Time Of Death
by Hermione-is-Harry's
Summary: I don't like the ending of Harry Potter. The first chapter is my take on how it should have went and the final chapter will be how the series should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fucked up version of the Harry Potter ending.

Death and suicide warning

"But dad what if I end up in Hufflepuff?" Albus Potter asked.

Harry looked at his 'son' and said "You wanna know why I named you who you are?" The child nodded and Harry frowned then sneered. "Because I hate you you little shit. You're not my real child. None of you are. You mother is a whore and your life along with your siblings are the embodiment of my missury." Harry said. Albus looked ready to cry.

"Get on the train." Harry said. The boy ran with his trunk and Harry kept his face neutral. He turned to his right and saw Dudley bring his daughter Petunia on the train. They drank together ever since Harry burned number 4 to the ground.

To his left was Hermione with her 5th kid going to his first year. The 6th of the Weasel bastard's kid in her polluted womb.

'Damn Weasley, damn Dumbledore.' Harry thought. Dudley put a hand on his shoulder "Wanna swing by the place Harry? The wife enjoys your visits."

Harry agreed because Dudley was the only place he can drink and not be stopped by Molly Jr.

Later that night Harry had drained the liquor cabinet and cried. "Stupid basilisk venom! I can't get drunk! God if you're listening, FUCK YOU! YOU WANNA TEST ME GOD? WELL HARRY FUCKING POTTER FUCKING FAILS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry screamed. He found the Dursleys family hand me down. A revolvers that Dudley didn't want around the kids.

"Goodbye ungrateful world!" Harry said putting the gun to his temple and screaming "HERMIONE." As the bullet went into his skull and his brain painted the wall.

Meanwhile

"Another fuck brat! Not again." Hermione said at the bottom of bottle of Everclear. She married a shrimp and a minute man who doesn't even know what a condom was. She was sick of watching these screaming brats and wasn't ruining her body again with another. 'I just got the weight off.'

Hermione pointed her wand at her heart and said "HERE'S TO ANOTHER BRAT. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The arc of green lightning hit her and she fell to the floor.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and felt his glasses were gone but saw fine. The pure white of the room hurt his eyes. "Where am I?"

"The train station of light." A deep voice said behind Harry. He turned to see the angel of death himself. "Death?"

"In the flesh. More or less." He said leaning on his scythe.

"So when's my express trip to hell?" Harry asked. Death shook his head. "Never. You died prematurely."

"Fuck you if you think I'm going back." Harry said. Death sighed and said "I can see where your anger is from and must admit it of my own fault."

"What? Your Death your blameless." Harry said. "Your a janitor of life and clean up the garbage left in the past. How can you be blamed?"

"Because you were meant to live a good life." Death said bowing his head. "You were meant to have a long ritch life with your many wives."

"But all I wanted was Hermione." Harry said frowning. Death shook his head "You were meant to have 7 or more wives to restart the Potter family tree. You and your spouses were meant to live for century's. No immortality mind you but a life of beautiful women and a happy life."

"I'm sorry death but I just can't go back to that life." Harry said.

"Death I'm an atheist. I don't believe in any god I just said that because I do that when I drink. If there is a God I'd punch him in the face for letting that happen to me." Harry said.

Death put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said. "I'm sorry Harry. Your parents had almost 10 different godparents for you but all were ignored by that wrinkled conniving bastard Albus."

"Dumbledore." Harry said with a perfect Snape impression. "Everything wrong in my life can be traced back to that greater good bullshitting asshole."

"I wish I can say otherwise but yes Dumbledore is the cause of all our suffering. You being placed at the Dursleys. The hell at Hogwarts and yes even Hermione was taken from you by that piece of shit." Death said.

Hermione woke up within earshot of Harry and Death. "What?! I was stuck with that git because of Dumbledore?" Hermione said standing up.

"Hermione? What happened to you?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and said "Me what about you? I fired a killing curse at my chest."

"Muggle firearm. Hermione this is death." Harry said.

"Hello Hermione. It is ashamed you are not Mrs Potter." Death said.

"Damn straight." Hermione said looking down.

"I'm here to help you to go back." Death said. "Uh back up bonehead. I'm not going back to my cheating wife and false children." Harry said.

"And I'm not popping out another Weasley." Hermione said.

Death took a deep breath and said "I mean back back. To your childhoods"

"I ain't reliving that nightmare." Harry said.

"No. I mean you are going back and raising yourself. You will pick a new name and look to become Harry's godparents." death said.

Hermione looked at Harry and then to death "can I choose my look?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but you will be going back as Harry's wife." death said. "Hell yeah I'm in." Hermione said smiling.

Death shook her head and said "Follow me."

They walked into a room with a make up chair and wardrobe. "Here is where you change your appearance. Simply speak of how you wish…" "Snow white hair, yellow eyes, not a scar on me!" Harry shouted. His hair changed into a pure white and his eyes turned into a menacing yellow.

Hermione looked at the new Harry and said "Messy black hair, purple eyes and not a stretch mark on me!"

Her body reformed and her hair looked like Harry's but shoulder length. Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione said "I've always liked your wild black hair instead of my bushy brown."

"Hermione you're even hotter than before but now I need to rewrite those brown eyed girl songs." Harry said smiling.

Harry asked to be 6'1 and a thin muscular build. Hermione had asked for bigger tits and olive skin. She got a bigger butt with Harry asking her to get one. "This big enough for yea?" Hermione asked with a hand on new rear end. Smooth, firm with a nice bounce to it. "Yes." Harry said near drooling.

"Peverell men are all the same. Smart girls with a bigger than average behind." Death said shaking her head. "Your father even went after Bellatrix for a short while."

"I'm glad he ended with Lily." Harry said.

They ended up in another room with orbs on shelves. "This is the room of knowledge. Anything you want to learn can be put in your head here."

Hermione had sparkles in her eyes "I wanna be a Parselmouth." She said excitedly.

The orbs were loaded into the two's heads along with a mastery in all magical subjects and a few collage degrees. They were both given occlumency shields and mastery of 20 forms of combat.

"Now you're identity's. Harry pick your name." Death said.

"Damion Victor Hunter." Harry said.

"And your name Hermione?" Death said.

Angela Samantha Hunter. Maiden name Simmons." Hermione said.

Death nodded and said "You will wake up in a Pub in turnback Ally. I suggest getting new wands in the wand shop there Ollivander isn't really on the trust with the most important thing you will ever hold."

Death handed Hermione and Harry each a moleskin pouch and said "Inside is everything you two will need you can't get from this timeline and a gift from your father and Sirius."

"Goodbye death." Harry said.

Pub

Damion opened his eyes and looked around. The seedy room was disgusting and reaked. "Please tell me it wasn't a dream." Damion said.

"It wasn't." A voice said beside him. He turned to see the beautiful naked vixen laying next to him. "Morning lover." Angela said smiling.

"We really went back didn't we?" Harry asked staring at Angela new DD's.

"Yeah we did but no celebration sex till we get our new life straightened out." Angela said getting up and walking to the shower. "You coming or what?" She said looking over her shoulder.

Damion was staring at her ass and said "I'm about to."

Angela giggled, bent over and raised her hand up. It came down on her ass causing it to jiggle and her to say "Oh Damion don't stop!"

Damion nose started bleeding and Angela rolled her eyes "Come on we'll shower and go get our things. We'll get a box of condoms and then we'll be fucking like rabbits." She said.

Damion got up and said "Yes Ma'am."

After a hour long shower of Damion cleaning and kissing every inch of Angela olive skin and his 'wand' ending up partly in her ass she broke down and gave him a hand job. "Now no more till tonight. I mean it Damion." Angela said wagging a finger at him. "Yes Mame." Damion said. "So what is our first stop?"

"Well Gringotts would be a good start. Death said our new identity's are registered there." Angela said.

The got dressed in the only clothes in the pouches, jeans and T-shirts. They walked to the bank and walked in. The goblins all were looking at there eyes and turning away.

Damion walked up and said "I'd like to get a blood test to see if I have any vault's in this bank."

The goblin looked up and said "One moment." The goblin pulled out a black stone block with a metal pin on it and a piece of parchment. "Prick your finger on the block and let the drop fall on the paper."

Damion did and watched as a family tree showed up. The blood dried and the goblin read the paper. His hands started to shake. "Great goddess above." The goblin said.

"What?" Damion asked looking at the paper. "You are the new Lord Potter." The goblin said holding up the paper.

This showed Damion was James older brother. He was sent to America and changed his name. "So that means I own the Potter fortune." "Yes it does Lord Potter. May I show you and your spouse to the Potter vaults?" The goblin bowed.

Angela said "Yes and a full review of the Potter finances." "Thank you Angela." Damion said.

They made it to the family vault and Damion let out a loud whistle. The thing was bigger than the great Hall. "We're withdrawing a large amount and would like to ask about an easier carrying method." Damion said.

The goblin nodded and said "One moment." He walked over to a table and brought back 2 black pouches "Goldpaw's patented looters pouch. Can carry 3 tons of gold without weighing a pound. Only for our most important clients."

"Thank you." Damion said clipping it to his belt. "Thank you." Angela said. "We'd like to see who's been in my husband's vault."

They went to an office and the goblin pulled out a folder. Angela and Damion read it over and both started growling. "Who the fuck is this Albus Dumbledore and why the hell does he have my vault key?!" Damion said.

"He has claimed that he is young Harry's magical guardian. If you claim him all the money Albus Dumbledore has taken will be returned." The goblin said.

"So be it." Damion said signing the adoption papers. He was not letting Harry live with the Dursleys and now he didn't have to. "Now we don't have to have our own kid." Damion said to Angela.

"Thank Merlin. I ain't ruining this body with a kid." Angela said.

The money was removed from Dumbledore's vault leaving him 2 sickles. "Now what I else needs to be straightened out with my new son?" Damion said.

"A marriage contract." "Burn it! Kill it with fire!" Damion said. The goblin pulled out a paper and said "Only the head of Potter can terminate the contract." He handed Damion a lighter and the paper. Damion burned the paper and the copy in the Weasley vault burned as well. "Now that's over we would like to have new keys made with blood locks." Angela said.

3 key's with black heads were brought in. "Each key can only be used by the person it is marked to. Will that be all?" The goblin asked.

"That is all I can think of at the moment." Damion said. "We need a key to the Potter properties." Angela said.

Damion was handed a keyring with 4 keys on it.

They left the bank and headed for the wand shop in turnback Ally. "Wand and dagger shop wands finer the Ollivander's." Damion said reading it out loud. They walked in and the guy behind the counter said "What are you here for?"

"New wands. Wife and I aren't exactly model citizens." Damion said. Angela slapped his shoulder and the man said "I like you kid. Name's Olly."

"Damion Hunter." Damion said grinning. "What like demon?" Olly asked. Damion nodded and Olly said "Interesting name. And you Mame?"

Angela Hunter." Angela said. Olly grinned and said "You pick this one because of her name?"

"No I picked her because she's the smartest witch of her age and the love of my life." Damion said grinning. He kissed her ear and whispered something to her.

"Alright you two don't go there in my store. Let's get you to fitted for wands." Olly said herding them to the back.

They were measured and both picked a wand wood. "Ebony and White Ash interesting picks." Olly said writing something down. "Ok I'll need you to pick cores. If you have anything personal that could be mixed as well that could work."

They both picked out 2 cores and the wand crafter said "Unicorn blood and ectoplasm for the gentleman. For the lady Phoenix tears, dragon vain and griffin bonedust."

"My blood is mixed with basilisk venom if you could use that too." Damion said.

Olly ran out and back in with a jar and needle. "I'll give you 20% off your total purchase if you give me an ounce."

Damion drained the blood into the jar and Olly said "I'll have your wands ready in a day. Anything else you need?"

"What are those?" Angela asked pointing to a box with 2 wands in it.

"Oh those are training wands. The wand is to train underage wizards before school. They link to parent wands and any magic used by them is marked by the adults. Not useful in a real fight but good for learning. Mighty expensive though." Olly said.

"How much?" Damion asked. Olly looked at them and said "150 a piece."

"Well take um." Angela said.

Olly pressed a few buttons and said "That brings your total to 800 Galleons."

"Half now half when it's done." Damion said putting a few roles of Galleons on the counter. "Yes sir." Olly said scooping up the money. "Have a fine day you two."

They left and Headed for the trunk store. They had self shrinking trunks with 5 compartments and featherlight charms. "Good call with the featherlight charm Angela." "Thank you Damion. Now let's go get new clothes." Angela said smiling.

In the robe shop Harry made Hermione get one robe that was a replica of Bellatrix's. "Why do you want me in this?" Angela asked putting her hands on her hips.

Damion grinned and said "Because you look hot in it." true the skin tight robes were made for a moderate C cup and a only slightly bigger than average ass made her new chest and mammoth ass pop. It reminded her when she was Bellatrix's size.

Angela shook her head and said "Ok I'll get it but I'm not wearing it all the time."

"Could you wear it today?" Damion asked. He was folding his hands begging. "Fine I'll wear it ok?" Angela said rolling her eyes.

"Yay. Let's go get our fermiliur's" Damion said grabbing Angela ass. They paid for the clothes and put them in the trunks.

They walked into a shady pet store. They split up and looked for a fermiliur. Damion was pulled to a raven the size of a phoenix. "That's a raveniox, bred her myself. Half raven half phoenix the problem is no one will bond to it." The store lady said.

"I'll buy her." Damion said looking at the bird. It's green eyes and dark feathers reminded him of himself. "Hey girl." Damion said holding out his arm for the bird to jump on.

The hybrid looked at the wizard and jumped on his shoulder. She made a preening noise when Damion petted her.

Damion looked to a growling metal box and said "What's in the crate?"

The man looked at Damion and said "A snow Nundu. I was gonna skin it and sell the pieces but the moment it entered my store I instantly regretted it. If you want it you can have it."

Harry pointed box and said "I'm buying the freak of nature and the nundu."

The Raveniox nipped his ear. As he put the money on the counter.

Angela walked up with an owl and a miniature tiger. "I'd like to buy these two?" Angela said.

They left and Damion opened the box and a white and black Nundu ran out. Harry started circling the creature as it did the same. It was currently looking into his eyes with his own yellow eyes.

Damion walked closer and petted its head. The creature stared at Damion and then started purring. "Taming a Nundu. Of course you'd pull it off." Angela said grinning. Damion opened his mouth and roared lightly. The nundu mimicked his action and the three laughed.

They walked back to the pub and people moved away the moment they saw the toxic breathing jungle cat. "What are you gonna name him?" Angela asked petting the unnamed nundu.

"Snowball, Frosty, blizzard. What do you think?" Damion asked the large animal. "Meow for Frosty growl for Blizzard."

The nundu growled and Damion said "Blizzard it is then." The newly dubbed Blizzard rolled over and put his head in Damion's lap. "Aww for a creature that can rip a dragon a new one you sure are cute." Angela said scratching Blizzard's ear. "I hope Saber isn't in danger of being killed. This species is made for being this small and living 5 times as long as a normal tiger."

Blizzard looked at the mini tiger and it growled at him. The nundu picked up Saber by the scruff of his neck and placed him on the opposite side of the room. "Ok then." Damion said "Let's go through the stuff in the moleskin pouches."

They sat on the bed going through the stuff. "Ok let's see I got my firebolt, my invisibility cloak, Grant family ring, some knife" Damion said pulling out a switchblade that extended to a sword "and a few books with a note 'you're welcome.' What did you get?"

Angela pulled out things and said "Books, a sword like your's and a...box of condoms?!" Damion grabbed the box and read it out loud "100% unbreakable ultra thin lubricated ribbed condoms. You'll only feel the pleasure. Made in the USA. Infinity pack."

"Wanna test one out now?" Damion said pulling one out. Angela grinned and said "Well Potty looks like I've got you all to myself." Mimicking Bellatrix voice.

Damion grinned and said "Do your worst Bellatrix."

"Trust me Potty." She let her dress fall to the floor "I plan to."

She tackled him on the bed and the animals left the room.

Next day

Angela woke up feeling better than she had in years. 'Damn I've wasted my years with Ronald's worm when I could have been shagging this parcelcrotch.' She thought feeling the warm body pressed against her back.

Something poking her in the asscheek. 'Dear god does that snake ever calm down?' Angela thought trying to move but just causing it to poke her backdoor. 'Really? In his sleep?'

"Damion. Wake up." Angela said wiggling around. Damion, obviously asleep, mumbled "I don't care how scrawny your ass is Ginny you're the Potter bitch and I plan to use you like your supposed to."

He thrusted a few times and Angela moaned "Yeah you bitch. The front doors been everywhere else but here is where you get your's. Dry and hard bitch." Damion said.

'I'm glad the condom is still on him.' She thought. She shoved her ass back and said "Damion! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and said "Hu? Angela? What happened?"

"You were sleep raping me." Angela said moving her ass to show where his morning wood was. Damion looked down and said "Sorry Angela." He was about to pull out when Angela tightened up. "I never said stop. We have some things to discuss but nothing is wrong with a little anal in the middle." Angela said.

Damion sat in the chair and Angela sat right down with her anus swallowing 'Damion Jr' whole. "We need to look over the books we were given. We read a bit and then go get Harry." Angela said picking up a book and leaning back. Damion was amazed at Angela's ability to focus with his sword in her ass.

"Uh Angela are you enjoying this? Like my dick in your ass right now?" Damion asked. Angela giggled and said "I am enjoying it Damion. I'm just use to reading with something in my ass."

Damion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "But I thought Ron…" "No Damion my mother sent me a butt plug in 4th year. The size was getting bigger and bigger over the years." Angela said bouncing a little. "You still bigger than anything in the collection."

Damion smiled and said "I read Lady Ravenclaw was pretty good in the sack back in her living years. The ghost of Gryffindor said the smart ones were the kinkiest." He cupped her breasts and she shuttered.

"Not now Damion. We read, go get Harry and finish this tonight." Angela said clenching her anus to a point it almost hurt.

"Alright Angel." Damion said smiling. Angela got up and removed the condom. She sat back down and said "Much comfier."

Damion grabbed a random book from his pile and read the title " _In your element: finding your elemental core."_ He shrugged and read the first page.

" _All witches and wizard's posses a element that allows them a power increase. Creatures such as Veela have a fire element. Giants are mainly nature and earth based…_

Damion read the book and got to the part about the revealing. He read it over 3 times and felt Angela squeeze his dick. "You were getting flaccid." Angela said with a quick glance over her shoulder.

Damion nodded and saw another page in the book. " _This is a version of the revealing chant made by Salazar Slytherin to create a stronger elemental attunement."_

Damion took a deep breath and did the chant. He felt a burst of electricity shoot through him. Angela felt the electricity shoot straight up her ass and screamed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hair was sticking up and every muscle in her body tightened.

Damion couldn't handle the pleasure of Angela's fit and his element revealing itself. His load shot into her ass and they both collapsed.

Angela got up and pulled herself off of Damion with a pop. She turned around and glared at him. "Why did you do that!" Angela said.

Damion looked at the pissed off woman in front to him and saw something around her neck. "Angela."

"You're not getting out of this Damion. The human body can only handle so much electricity and you could have killed me!" Angela said as more thing spread around her body.

"Angela your growing feathers." Damion said. "Are you even listening to me!?" Angela said as blue fire covered her hands.

"Angela you're a fire element!" Damion said. Angela was currently in her full Veela form. Instead of the normal coloration of a veela. Her feathers were black instead of blond.

Angela made a confused bird chirp and looked at herself. She took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Damion. I know you were just listening to what I told you. It just felt like a lightning bolt went straight up my shitter."

Damion hugged her and she started cooing. Her feathers disappeared and her wings went back into her body. Damion rubbed her back and said "I'm sorry Angela. I was just so excited to do it I forgot about where I was."

"I forgive you. Now explain this to me." She said. Damion smiled and said "Apparently every witch or wizard has an element they can draw from. Veela's are fire, giants earth you get the idea."

Angela held out her hand and a blue fire ball appeared in her hand. "So this is what it's like." Angela said smiling.

Damion tried it and arcs of lightning ran up his fingers. He looked at a wall and waved his hand sending a bolt of lightning into it. "This might explain how your immune to killing curses." Angela said opening his book. " _Lightning elements are far and few due to their unique ability to survive thunderstorms and other spells. The known lightning elements have been executed out of fear."_

"Great more people want me dead." Damion said. Angela rubbed his back and said "Well now you have a fighting chance. Let's go get Harry."

They stopped to get their wands and headed off.

Privet Drive

Damion was in a three piece suit and Angela in a pencil skirt and white blouse. Looked like a million bucks and the neighbors were interested it who they were.

Damion knocked on the door and a large boy opened the door. "Hello is a...Vernon Dursley here? I need to speak with him." Harry said looking at a piece of paper.

Dudley thought he was another client and called his father "Dad a man in a suit like yours is at the door!" Dudley said.

Vernon hustled to the door and saw the white haired man standing next to a raven haired woman. "How may I help you?" Vernon said. That suit was a Vinny custom and Vernon sensed a business opportunity.

"Hello I am Damion Hunter and this is my wife Angela." Damion said. "We have something to discuss with you. May we come in?"

"By all means. Dudley go play upstairs. Petunia bring our guests some tea." Vernon said bringing them inside.

Damion felt years of hate in this house hit his Occlumency shield from the inside out. 'Calm down Damion.' He said to himself.

"Mr Dursley my husband has recently been released from the draft back in the states and has received a letter from his brother." Angela said.

Damion said "A mix up has brought to my attention that my brother's son is currently here by mistake."

Vernon face was going red and said "Really?" Damion nodded and said "Yes and I assume he has grown to love this family so I am prepared to pay you 500,000 pounds to sign legal adoption papers to give him to me."

Vernon went back to his normal face and said "Well when you put it like that I'll gladly sign."

Harry opened a box and pulled out a fancy black pen with a red clicker. He placed the adoption papers on the table and handed Vernon the pen. Vernon filled the paper out and looked it over "There all signed." he said giddily.

Damion took the pen back and pulled out a checkbook. "Bring me my nephew and you will get your pay." He said pulling out a regular pen and filling out the check.

"Boy come down here." Vernon shouted. Harry ran down stairs and said "Yes Vernon?"

"This is you father's brother. You'll be living with them now." Vernon said.

Harry saw Angela hold out her arms and he ran to her. "Let's go little guy." Angela said picking him up. She left the house and shut the door. Damion turned to Vernon and Petunia.

"Now I know the real bastard that sent my nephew here will try to find out who I am so I'll make a deal with you. I will wipe the memory of Harry ever being her in exchange for double the payment." Damion said pulling out his wand.

Vernon was about to say something but Petunia said "That would be perfect."

Damion waved his wand and the wards broke. He pointed his wand at Petunia and Dudley obliviating the name's Potter, Hunter And Harry from their minds. He put his wand and said "Mr Dursley you drive a hard bargain but I'll take the deal."

Meanwhile Angela looked around and saw an old woman inching her way into her house. Angela remembered this was Dumbledore's spy Arabella Figg. "Harry stay here for a second." Angela said putting him down. Angela sprinted after Arbella who suddenly ran into her house.

Angela blasted the door open and grabbed Arbella before she could call Dumbledore. "Unhand me at once." Arbella said struggling to break Angela's grip on her arms.

"Don't you dare call Albus Dumbledore." Angela said squeezing her wrist and slammed it into the wall causing her to drop the powder. "I'm not letting my nephew live in that hell house."

"Dumbledore said that the boy needs to be protected." Figg said struggling. Her wrist snapped at Angela's grip. The witch got into the woman's face and said "And I'm the one that's gonna protect him."

Angela shoved her to the floor and blasted the fireplace to pieces. She pointed her wand at the woman and said "Now I'm going to explain something to you very clearly. I am not a death eater. I am a wife to an abuse victim who won't let it happen to an eight year old boy. You won't try to contact Dumbledore and if you do my husband's nundu will not be happy. Got it?!"

Arabella nodded and Angela said "Where's the Floo powder?" Arabella pointed and Angela smashed the jar. The powder was vanished and Angela left.

Harry saw the white haired man walk out and the black haired woman walk out of Miss Figg's house. The woman scooped him up and said "Don't worry sweetie mommy just needed to keep a bad woman from calling a bad man to hurt you."

The family walked out the neighborhood and apparated away. Harry was dizzy and said "What was that?"

"Magic." Angela said. Damion saw the look on the boys face and said "Yes magic is real and you mom and dad were magic too."

The boy's eyes were sparkling. "Am I magic?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes you are and we're gonna help you learn about it. First let's go home." Angela said.

Damion pulled out his keys and said "Pick one."

Harry picked one and Damion said "Take me home." They felt the pull on their naval and were outside a log cabin. They entered and found a bedroom with Hunter scratched into it. 'This was My childhood room.' "Harry this is your room but I need to look around first." Damion said opening the door.

The room had cherry wood floors and green walls. A large bed and a desk. There was a gun safe and more weapons hanging on the wall. "Ok Harry go in the living room and let me and Angela straighten out this room." Damion said. Harry nodded and walked out.

"Damion what are we going to do with all this?" Angela said running a hand over a crossbow pistol. Damion snapped his fingers and said "All elves in this cabin please come here."

3 elves appeared in front of him. A old looking female, a youngling and a mature male. "Hunter is that you? Star is happy to sees you again." The old one said.

"Hello Star. I came back to raise James son. First I need you to have all this stuff put somewhere so I can go through it." Damion said.

Star nodded and said "Star can do that. Spike and dot can help old star." Angela looked at her and said "Are you ok? You seem ill?"

Spike bowed his head and said "Momma is dieing. Her magic is depleted."

Angela covered her mouth and asked "What can we do?"

"She needs to reconnect a bond to a wizard." Spike said.

"I accept the bond to Star." Damion said. Star started glowing and seemed as young as Spike. "Star has magic again."

They got all the stuff out the room and Damion said "I've been away for a while and want to know a little about you 3."

"Hunter Potter was Spikes wizard." Spike said. "Hunter was Spike's friend. Spike was given to James when Hunter move away from Potter Manor."

"Stars mate died from magic loss. Stars son's try help him but it wasn't enough." Star said. "Spike hunt magic creatures to feed Star. Spike is good son."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Star you can be Angela's elf, Spike can be mine again and if dot is old enough he can watch over Harry." Damion said.

Dot looked up and said "Really?!" He looked excited to be like his family. "Baby Harry is here?!" Star said Look around.

"Yes but he hasn't seen the magical world before so don't pop in front of him yet. I'm going to walk you guys in and introduce you to him. After that I need to go get my fermiliurs and go through the stuff you removed from this room." Damion said.

They walked into the living room and saw Harry on the couch. "Harry these are house elves. They do chores for magicals and survive of the residual magic from them. This is Star, Spike and Dot."

Harry waved at them and said "Hello."

Star walked forward and said "Star remembers when she held baby Harry in her hands. You's gotten so big."

"You knew my parents?!" Harry said excitedly. Star nodded "Star change James nappies when he was little."

Damion stepped forward and said "Ok so Harry I need to go get something and be right back. Star you tell Harry about his parents and Dot can clean you new room up. Spike you're coming with me."

The elves and Harry nodded. Angela sat on the couch and said "Let's hear about James and Lily."

Spike apparated Damion to the place he was staying. "I have a Nundu fermiliur so don't freak out when you see him." Damion said.

Spike snorted and said "Of course Hunter has a Nundu animagus."

The elf packed the trunk and Harry picked up Saber. The Raveniox and owl sat on his shoulder. "Ok that's everything. I'll pay the bill and tip the service elves then we can leave."

"You destroyed Mrs Potter didn't you?" Spike said seeing what the time travelers did to the room. Damion grinned and said "The smart ones are the kinkiest." Spike nodded and said "so true."

Damion paid and the elf apparated Blizzard and Damion to the cabin. Damion walked in and the nundu followed him. Dot, Star and Harry screamed. Spike walked forward "Blizzard is not dangerous. Blizzard is Hunters fermiliur." He said calming them down.

Harry looked at the nundu sniffing him. It rubbed its head on him purring. Harry laughed and said "Wow you tamed a leopard."

"It's not a leopard. It's a snow Nundu the most dangerous animal in the magic community. It takes 1000 wizards to stop a normal on." Damion said petting him. The nundu was enjoying the attention.

"Wow could this fight a dragon? Are dragons real?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes they are real and I've fought one the size of a large house." Damion said grinning. "And yes a Nundu full grown could beat a dragon." Blizzard grunted and Damion laughed "Or a young snow Nundu could as well."

Harry felt safe with the large jungle cat. Damion was glad he could save Harry from the Dursley. "Ok Harry bedtime and tomorrow you'll learn about magic." Damion said.

Harry said "I'm not tired." He really wasn't from the information about his parents and the news about magic he was to excited.

"Sleeeeeep" Star said waving her hand. The boy collapsed onto the couch and they looked at her. "Elf goodnight spell. Easier to stop a hyper youngling." She shrugged.

Harry was put on his new bed and the stuff was brought into the living room. Damion opened the safe and said "Damn there is a lot of weapons in here. Hey porn."

Angela opened one and said "Dear god can a woman even have an ass that big?!" "Angela look behind you." Damion said. She put a hand on her rear and sighed.

Spike was looking at the weapons like he was seeing an old friend. Star was disturbed. "Hunter's parents always been worried about young Hunter's fascination with weaponry." Star said. "Hunter names every weapon." Spike said.

Angela looked at the elves and asked "Why do you call him by last name?" The elves looked at her then Damion. "You never told her?" Damion shook his head playing along. Star turned to Angela and said "You husband's real name is Hunter Victor Potter."

"Understood." Angela said. Damion pulled out a silver plated handgun and Spike said "Angela, Desert Eagle 50ae. Your favorite." Angela smirked and said "So any reason your gun and me have the same name?"

"Hunter's family has seer blood. Hunter could alway call a situation." Spike started getting angry "Hunter warned James of Voldemort and James ignore Hunter." Spike punched the wall and said "Spike will fix."

Harry found about 20 gold bars and more weapons. He pulled out a self cocking aluminium repeating crossbow pistol with a holographic sight, green laser pointer and foregrip. Spike smiled and said "Hermione. Hunter asked for a gun and Euphemia wanted to get you a slingshot. Fleamont talked his wife into getting you that. You shot it everyday and found new ways to make it better. Always asked to have the goblins enchant it but Euphemia was having none of it."

Damion looked down at the weapon in his hand and set it down. He reached in and found a face mask. Damion tried it on and when he pulled it over his nose he asked "How do I look?"

"Like nothing. Damion you're invisible!" Angela said. Damion lowered the mask and asked "What is this?"

"Family cloak." Star said. "Fleamont didn't favor one son to the other. You cut it in half and the halves repaired themselves. You made the mask with the piece you were given." Damion kept it on and went through the rest.

"Dear god How many weapon did my husband have when he was a kid?" Angela saw all the weapons. 12 handguns, 10 rifles, 15 bows, nunchucks, 2 katanas, a broadsword, 40 different knives, a fully functioning shrunk cannon and 5 shrunk tanks.

Spike shook his head "Hunter never was a kid." He said "James liked to play and Hunter liked fighting."

Damion put the things away and said "Put this in my room for now and tomorrow we find a room I can put these in."

They all went to bed and slept peacefully.

 _ **Okay I want to clear things up:**_

 _ **1\. Damion won't get a harem. Harry will.**_

 _ **2\. Angela is a Veela because Damion still has the requirement in his magic to breed with 7+ women and Angela had to be something that could match that. A dark Veela (explain later.)**_

 _ **3\. Harry will be smarter than in the movies.**_

 _ **4\. The cloak in this timeline was ripped giving Damion the 'invisible from death' part.**_

 _ **Review so I know you read this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third chapter in my story. Scenes of two married adults enjoying the things people tell them to wait till they're married. You have been warned.**_

Damion woke up to a warm moist sensation on his 'snake'. He looked down and saw Angela with most of it in her mouth. "Little frisky this morning hu?" Damion said sitting up.

"Ot ired f t oking e n he eg." (Got tired of it poking me in the leg.) Angela said running her tongue around his shaft. Damion groaned and said "I could never ask for a better wife."

"O ou ouldn't." (no you couldn't.) She said moaning as it was nearly choking her.

After an hour Damion said "Angela I'm close." Instead of pulled it out Angela went as far in as possible and hummed again.

Damion's seed went down her throat and she pulled it out of her mouth. "I found my favorite alarm clock." Damion said grinning. Angela shook her head and said "Don't expect it every day. My jaw hurts."

"Sorry Angel." Damion said smiling. The dressed and went down stairs. Harry was eating bacon and eggs with a glass of chocolate milk. "Hey you ready to start magic training today?" Damion asked smiling.

Harry nodded and asked "Do I get my own wand?!" "Not yet sweetheart. We have training wands for now and when you're 11 you get to have one custom made for you." Angela said smiling.

They decided that removing any blocks on Harry's magic would be a good start. "Harry I need to remove any impurities in your core so the bad man can't find you." Angela said.

Harry nodded and Angela cast a spell. The better part of 2 hours was spent removing block after block on everything. The last one was his heart block that dulled down his emotions.

When it was turned off certain girls around the world felt like a large needle was staked into their hearts.

Harry looked around and saw he didn't need glasses. "Wow I can see!" He said smiling.

The three spent all day teaching Harry the right movements and casting. He fell asleep on the floor and was brought to bed. Damion was thinking of ways to protect Harry without limiting him to the house. His solution came to him in the form of runes. He stayed up all night and when morning came he finished.

Harry and Angela walked into the kitchen and Harry asked "What is that?" Damion smiled and said "This is my own idea. These are called runes and with these I have a way to keep you safe."

"How do pretty drawing do that?" Harry asked. Angela smiled and said "There magic drawings that mean something."

Damion put one finger in the center of the paper and said "Testing testing one two." The second rune on another paper was actually saying what Harry was saying. "If each of us have one we can always talk to one another."

Harry said "Cool all units all units please respond there is a break in at the bank." He tested out the ruin.

"Ok how do we carry it around with us?" Angela asked. "I have a way to do that but for now we have to go out today." Damion said. "We're going to Diegon Alley and getting clothes for Harry."

Harry was given a hat and sunglasses before they apperated to the Ally and Damion said "You're kinda famous in the wizarding world so we're keeping a low profile."

They walked into robes for any occasions and a gray haired blue eyed woman was there with a redhead Brown eyed girl with her. "Hello I'm Susan Bones this my aunt Amelia." Harry looked at Damion who Mouthed 'Lie' .

"My names Jack…" Harry looked outside and said "...Sparrow. Jack Sparrow." Susan smiled and said "Nice to Mr Sparrow." She shook his hand and a spark of black lightning only Damion caught was sent through their hands.

Amelia looked at Damion and said "Hello sir me and Susan will be done soon. I am Amelia Bones of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Damion Hunter. Nice to meet you Mame." Damion shook her hand and Angela did the same "Angela Hunter pleasure meeting you Miss Bones."

Susan looked at the adults and back to 'Jack' "so what are you doing here? You're a little young to be going to Hogwarts." Susan said.

"He's not and won't ever be going." Damion said glaring at nothing in particular. "That school killed my brother."

Amelia covered her mouth and said "Oh my. Who was your brother?"

"Let's finish here and then discuss this over ice cream." Angela said. Amelia and Susan agreed and they went on with their shopping. Harry didn't like robes that much and took to wearing black jeans, a dark gray shirt and sneakers. He got one set of dress robes and a plain set for special occasions. His fashion brought out a comment from Angela "Ladies and gentlemen lock up your daughters." Amelia responded with "Indeed."

They went to the ice cream place and sat in a corner away from the window. Damion put up a silencing ward and said "Ok we're safe from people listening in. My brother's name was James Potter."

Susan dropped her spoon and said "So he is…" "Yes he is Susan but please don't tell anyone of this. Dumbledore is trying to control my Nephew's life and I'm not letting him." Damion said.

Amelia turned to Harry and asked "Is it true?" Harry lifted his hat and showed the scar. "What is it Albus Dumbledore is planning for Harry?"

"A scape goat." Damion said. He sighed and said "I don't want him going to Hogwarts and will damn well stop him from going. America has a fine school I will sent Harry."

Susan frowned and said "So The boy-who…" "Susan that name is a dirty word to my family and would prefer you not calling him such." Damion said. Susan nodded and said "Jack won't be at Hogwarts?"

"Nope." Damion said. He turns to Amelia "I'd keep your daughter out of there. Dumbledore plans to put a few tests for Harry and it ain't exactly child friendly."

Amelia was about to ask "Seer." Angela said pointing her thumb at Damion. Amelia nodded and said "So I can only ask for Susan to be placed in a different school. Susan I can schedule an open house with any school you pick. Your grandmother went to Beauxbatons."

"Can I see the school Har Jack is going? Please?" Susan asked folding her hands. "Very well. Mr Hunter if you can connect me to this school I would greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Damion said. "So since your Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I want to discuss something to you about a man currently in jail without a trial."

When Amelia heard her department let something like that slip through their fingers she slammed her hands on the table. "Who?!"

"My nephew's second godfather, Sirius Orion Black." Susan was choking on her ice cream and Harry patted her back.

"That murderous death eater is Harry's godfather?!" Amelia said in disbelief. Damion sighed and said "Angel please explain this because I get headaches at the explanation."

Angela nodded and said "Sirius wasn't the murderer or a death eater. Peter Pettigrew was a death eater. He was James secret keeper and sold them out to Voldemort. Oh suck it up it's just a name." Amelia visibly shuddered.

"Peter Pettigrew is a unregistered rat animagus and if you can swear to not reveal this information prematurely to ANYone I can tell you where he is." Damion said.

Amelia nodded and said "Very well. I will get Sirius Black a trial if you can find Peter Pettigrew."

They shook hands and Damion said "Get me your top 5 Aurors and I'll walk you straight there."

They finished their ice cream and Amelia said "Susan let's go." They left and Damion said "Ok we need to get a few things and we can go."

He bought a few potion ingredients and they headed home. Waiting there was a cardboard box on the counter. "Alright Spike." Damion said opening the box pulling out a tattoo machine.

Angela went first and Damion gave her a vial of fluid. She was cautious of drinking it but did so anyway. The tattoo took 10 minutes to draw and Damion used his magic to heal the wounds.

He tattooed the ruins on his own forearm and said "Alright Harry your turn."

Harry drank the vial and got the tattoo. He didn't feel any pain as the ruins were carved into his skin. "What was that?" Harry asked "don't ask." Damion said.

They finished and the tattoos were tested. They all could contact each other with a simple press. Damion decided to give Harry a present. Harry opened the box and pulled out the crossbow pistol. "It was my first weapon and want you to take care of it." Damion said Harry smiled and said "Can I practice it now?"

"I'll have Spike set up a target out back and then we can practice." Damion said.

Outside was a target set up and Harry aimed. The first shot hit the center of the middle target. Harry reloaded and fired the next one at the top right circle. He repeated this 3 more times and hit each spot dead center. "Sweet." Harry said. He reloaded and fired the center again. The second arrow split the first.

"Nice shootin tex but it's time for dinner then bed." Angela said. Harry listened and they went back inside.

Next day Damion made his way to the D.M.L.E. Amelia and her top Aurors were waiting for him. "Ah Mr Hunter. We are ready to find Peter Pettigrew." She said.

"He's Arthur Weasley's son Percy Weasley's pet rat. I have a animagus reversal potion on hand to lock him as a human." Hunter said holding a crystal vial full of purple liquid.

The Floo'd to the burrow and Arthur spoke to Amelia. "Madam Bones it's a pleasure to have you and the Aurors visit." Arthur said smiling.

Damion marched upstairs and kicked in Percy's door. The Aurors stayed down stairs as they heard a boy screaming to release his pet rat.

Damion shoved the potion down it's throat and threw the rat down the stairs as it changed into a human. The all gasped when they saw Scabbers turn into the supposed dead Peter Pettigrew. "Uh hello." Peter said shaking. Damion grabbed his wrist and ripped his sleeve off. "See? He's the death munchers that killed my brother." Damion said.

Peter wet himself when he recognized the person who caught him. "Hu Hunter you lo look well." The rat strutted. Damion steel toed boot slammed into Peter's face. "Silence. You will submit to vinistrum potion and confess your crimes." Damion said.

The rat nodded and the Aurors cuffed him. Percy watched as his pet was hauled off. "What going to happen to him?"

Amelia looked at the boy and said "What he deserves. He told You-know-who where Harry Potter's parents were and is a death eater."

The ministry personal left and put Peter in a glass cell that had no way for a rat to escape.

 **Askaban**

Sirius saw his cell open and the guard said "Black hands out." Sirius did so and the cuffs were put on him. "Up." Sirius stood and was brought out. "What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Evidence has been found about your innocence. You've been transferred to a ministry awaiting trial. With luck you'll be out by Monday." The Auror said.

Sirius flipped off every convict and dementor he past. "I got something you can suck!" He said to a dementor grabbing his crotch. "Fuck you and you and you." He said passing death eaters.

Sirius loved the ride away from the island and flipped it off as he floated away. "Goodbye and good riddance askaban of all the bitches I've been in you are the worst." He shouted.

 **Sunday**

Sirius walked into the Courtroom and inwardly was doing a victory dance when he saw his lawyer. "Holly shit! Hunter? You're my lawyer?!" Sirius asked grinning. Damion nodded and said "I knew it was Peter and I know it would happen."

"So you were hunting him down?!" Sirius asked. Damion nodded and said "Yes and he's currently locked in a cage in the other room."

Before they started Damion said "If I may interrupt. Let's start with everyone vowing truth for the duration of the trial."

The prosecutor nodded and Fudge said "Very well." Everyone vowed and Damion grinned.

Minister Fudge said "Ok the case of Sirius Orion Black commences. Sirius Black you sit here accused of the murderer of James and Lily Potter, being a Death eater, being You-know-who… " "Voldemort." Damion said. "...yes his right hand man and the murderer of 13 muggles. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sirius said. Fudge said "Very well. Please call your first witness to the stand."

Damion removed his sunglasses and his yellow eyes sent chills down everyone's spine. "Defences calls Lucius Malfoy to the stand." Damion said surprising everyone.

Lucius walked to the stand. Damion stepped up and said "Mr Malfoy you claim you followed Voldemort under the imperious."

"Yes I have." Lucius said. He did claim the imperious. "And as anyone who has witnessed the imperious would know they remember what they've done under the spell correct?" Damion asked.

"Any idiot would know that." Lucius said. Damion smiled and said "So you of all people in this Courtroom can answer this. Was Sirius Black a death eaters and Voldemort right hand man?"

Lucius realized what this man was doing. If Sirius went down so would Lucius. Lucius smiled and said "No he wasn't. Sirius Black was on the top of his kill list next to Harry Potter."

"That is all." Damion said smiling. Fudge realized if his best supporter could testify for Sirius Black then he could be innocent. "Does the prosecutor have anything to say?" Fudge asked.

"No your honor." The man said. "Lucius you may go back to your seat."

Damion grinned and said "Defence calls Peter Pettigrew to the stand." The room went into a confused murmur and then silent when Peter was dragged in.

"I would like to willingly submit to the vinistrum potion your honor." Peter said feeling Damion's burning gaze on his face.

They brought it in and Amelia said "State your name." "Peter Pettigrew." Peter said flatly.

"Are you a death eater?" Amelia asked. "Yes. The Dark Lord's top servant under Bellatrix." Peter said.

"Is Sirius Black a death eater?" "No I tried to recruit James and Sirius but they declined." Peter said.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" Amelia asked "Me. Sirius was too obvious for the job."

"Did you kill those muggles that night?" Amelia asked. "Yes and many more." Peter said.

"Very well administer the antidote." Amelia said. Damion spoke up before it was administered. "Why was Voldemort after my brother and nephew?"

"A prophecy was spoken of saying that only Harry Potter can kill the Dark Lord." Peter said. The head Auror kept the antidote away from Peter to hear this. Damion had another evil smile on his face. "Give him the antidote."

Peter was free'd from the vinstrum and brought out the room. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Fudge asked. "We have your honor. We the jury find Sirius Black innocent of all charges."

Sirius cheered and Fudge said "Sirius black you are free to go."

They made their way to the Floo and Sirius said "12 Grimmauld place." They headed of and Sirius saw the house was a mess. "Kreacher! Clean up this house." Sirius said. Kreacher reluctantly did so and Walburga Black's Portrait woke up.

She ranted on about nobody gives a fuck and Damion stepped in front of her. "Hunter?! Your back in England?!" Walburga asked. Damion nodded and said "My nephew is going to come here and I expect you to not say anything inappropriate to him. Or I'll rip the wall off your portrait."

Walburga nodded and stayed quiet. "Don't you mean…" "no I don't." Damion told Sirius he'd be back tomorrow with Harry and left.

 **Next day in Dumbledore's office**

The old wizard was having a confusing past few days. The objects monitoring Harry were not working. The wards were down, Arabella Figg's Floo didn't work, Harry was nowhere to be found and now Sirius Black was a free man. But the worst part was Hunter Potter was back in England.

He could rebuild the wards. He could fix the fireplace. He could get Harry from Sirius with little problem but he couldn't go against Hunter Victor Potter. The boy who dubbed Hogwarts a bad school 28 years ago. He went to parts unknown and the one time he came was to see Harry when he was born. Hunter was the only student to ever reject a Hogwarts letter.

"Fawkes what am I to do? Harry can't be raised by him." Albus asked. "The boy must be mailable not a hardened fighter."

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

"Hey Harry I have seen you since you were 1. How are you?" Sirius said hugging his Godson. "Good now. Uncle Damion saved me from Petunia and Vernon." Harry said.

"Harry you were never supposed to go with those people. Petunia hated magic and her own sister." Sirius said. "It's ok. We'll make up for the missed Christmas and birthdays."

Sirius and Harry talked as Damion and Angela talked "So Sirius is free Peter is behind bars and the Horcruxes is out of Harry's skull. What's the next step?"

"Go talk to Hermione and talk her into the transfer to Phoenix Academy for the magically attuned." Damion said. Angela looked like she was remembering something.

"I can remember fantasizing about going to Phoenix Tech and now realize it was magic only I am a little jealous of myself." Angela said. Damion hugged her and said "Well now your adopted son and his girlfriend is going." Angela smiled and said "Yeah I am proud of Harry and Hermione."

"Good now let's introduce Mrs Hunter." Damion said "Sirius this is my wife Angela."

"Damn. I get locked in jail you get a hot wife." Sirius said. "Nice to meet you." "Pleasure to meet James best friend." Angela said.

Sirius looked at Harry and said "So Harry you want your uncle Padfoot teach you how to become an animagus?" "I can become a dog?!" "Well it's a animal that matches your inner self. I can make 3 if you two want to learn."

They agreed and Sirius ordered the potion. Kreacher picked it up and the three drank it. "The animal should be seen inside of you." Sirius said.

Angela smiled with her eyes closed. "I'm a griffin." She said.

"I'm some type of blue bird." Harry said.

"I'm...a dementor? Professor McGonagall? A vacuum cleaner? What the hell?" Damion asked. Angela thought and said "Maybe you're a biggot animagus?"

"The scariest human is everyone's fear." Sirius said.

 **Crawfy**

Angela, Harry and Damion walked to number 84. Angela was going to see her parents after so many years. She knocked and Emma Granger opened the door. "Hello?" Emma said.

"Father time slipped in the shower." Angela said. This confused Harry and Damion but Emma immediately pulled them inside. "Who are you?" Emma asked looking at Angela.

"My name is Angela but you may know me as your daughter Hermione." Angela said. Emma reeled back and Angela said "I know this sounds weird but I am your daughter from 30 years in the future."

Emma glared at Angela and said "Show me Hermione's birthmark." Angela unbuckled her jeans and turned around. The birthmark was the only thing she let stay on her body. Emma gasped when she saw it and hugged Angela. "It is you. How did you travel back in time?"

"Magic. Let's sit down and explain." Angela said sitting Emma down on the couch.

 **One flashback later**

"My baby." Emma said hugging Angela. Angela hugged back and said "I'm here mom."

They all talked about this current life and Emma asked "So Hermione is a witch and will go to Hogwarts?" "Well this time around we want to train her and send her to Phoenix University of Magically Attuned. A magic school hidden under a name Phoenix tech."

"Hermione can enter Phoenix tech?" Emma asked excitedly. "Yes but we need to teach her about magic before hand. Harry could get in on power alone but with Hermione's brain she'd be perfect for P.U.M.A." Angela said.

Emma smiled and said "Hermione come down here." A 8 year old with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and mouth full of wire walked downstairs holding a book. Harry was frozen in place seeing the young witch.

A devil in a motorcycle jacket appeared on his shoulder and elbowed his face. "SAY SOMETHING!" An angle in a white business suit appeared on the other and said "SAY SOMETHING! Please."

"Hey I'm Harry." He said.

Hermione blushed and said "I'm Hermione." She held out her hand with her palm downward and Harry held it. He kissed the hand and a black spark went between them.

"Hermione these people are magic. As said so are you." Emma said. Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded "Uncle Damion was teaching me about it. I have all kinds of scrolls and books about the work and learned to cast some magic."

"There are books about this?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and said "I have a whole library full of books about this."

"I'd like to read a few." Hermione said getting over her shyness. "We can schedule a visit with Harry and his uncle." Emma said. "Ok mum." Hermione said. Angela smiled and said "We could swing by and pick you guys up tomorrow." "That is perfect." Emma said.

"Sorry Hermione I got to go." Harry said. Hermione hugged him and said "I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

 **The Hunter's Den**

They apparated home and put Harry to bed. Damion and Angela practiced their animagus ability.

Damion turned into a ball of Gray smoke and Angela said "Ok we really need to take a picture because we're the only two humans to see a biggot in it's really form."

Damion spun in the air and turned into a dementor. "This is terrifying…" he turned to smoke again and into a griffin. "...But awesome. I'm everything." He said turning back to his human form.

"Well Mr everything let's get to sleep." Angela turned into a griffin and Damion shifted into his griffin form. They cuddled up and slept in the living room.

 **Next day**

Hermione and Emma were brought to the Hunter's Den. The Granger girls looked around in aww. "Wow how can a tiny log cabin be so big?" Hermione asked.

"Magic. The house has years of explanation charms creating a larger and larger house as the years go on." Damion said. He pointed out the window and said "All the trees on this mountain are dragon wood."

"Dragon wood?" Emma asked. Angela said "When a dragon breeds the fluids that get into the soil can mix with plants making them fireproof." "So at some point someone harvested dragon… fluids and put it on every tree on the mountain?" "Yes."

They walked out back and Harry pulled out his training wand. "Ok Harry. Show me the spells I told you about."

Harry waved his wand and a ball of light glowed from the tip. "Very good." Damion said. Harry stopped the light and then summoned a table and chairs.

"Wow. I'll get to learn this?!" Hermione asked excitedly. "That and more. We're going to an open house to show Harry Phoenix University for Magically Attuned in a month and wanted you to train with him." Angela said.

"Can I mum please?" Hermione asked her mother. Emma said "Yes you can Hermione."

 **One month later**

Damion, Angela, Amelia, Harry,Hermione and Susan apparated to P.U.M.A and walked in. The woman didn't look up from her work. "Hello welcome to… Damion is that you? My favorite student is back again." "Hey. This is my wife Angela. My nephew Harry." Damion said. The lady shook his hand and said "Hello Harry I'm Principal Cleaver. Who are these young lady's?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said shaking her hand. Susan walked up and said "my name's Susan Bones and this is my aunt Amelia."

Amelia shook her hand and said "Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." "I'm assuming the British Law Enforcement." Cleaver said. "We call it the magical branch of the government here. So how how about that tour?" She turned to the children.

They walked down a hallway passing an outside area with a few teens enjoying different activities. "Why are students here during the summer?" Amelia asked.

"We offer summer programs for those students that want to go the extra step." She said "Honestly most stay for the pool."

"We hold Non-magical and magical classes and hold classes for squibs." Cleaver said passing a few doors. "We have a school average of 92 in scoring."

They made it to a potions lab and said "Potions lab is properly lit and organized. Safety is always number one priority."

They went to a gymnasium and a few students were playing basketball. They entered a room twice the size of the gymnasium with ziplines, ladders and rope bridges. "Our rope climbing room and if you follow me to our weight room."

They walked around the whole school. "This is our Honor roll game room. All students with a B average are permitted to enter on their free time." The room had a ping-pong table, air hockey, a pinball machine and vending machines.

"This is quite the school. How do you go about retrieving students?" Amelia asked. "Mostly word of mouth but any wizard in the US and Canada that show potential in their schools first year are offered an education here." Cleaver said.

They walked to a room and inside was 7 people at a table. A row of chairs against the walls was the only other thing in there. "This is the evaluation room. We need to test your knowledge and magic ability."

Clever sat with the others and the visitors took the spot against the wall. Susan, Harry and Hermione were handed a pen and clipboard with a short information sheet. Harry and Hermione got right to it and Susan had to be shown how the pen works but filled it out.

The clipboards were given back and the 8 looked at the sheets of paper. "Now for the magical evaluation. Harry Potter step forward." A male said.

Harry stood in front of them and was handed a white wand with a red handle. "Please execute a simple spell."

Harry summoned up fireworks with 'Potter' in green letters. A crystal ball on the table glowed and a number appeared in it. '89'.

The adults nodded to one another. "Sit back down and hand the wand to Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger step forward."

Hermione stood the man said "Execute a simple spell."

Hermione did a spell similar to Harry's. The crystal ball glowed and the number 80 appeared. The wizards and witches nodded. "Return to your seat and hand the wand to Susan Bones. Susan Bones step forward."

Susan did and the man said "Execute a simple spell."

Susan light up the wand tip and stopped it. The crystal ball glowed and the number was '73'.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones please stand before the council." Cleaver said.

They did and the wizard said "Harry Potter your magic level is 89. Hermione Granger your magic levels at 80. Susan Bones your magic is leveled at 73. All of you meet the pre educational magic requirements. You will be sent your entry letter when you reach 11 years of age."

Everyone clapped and the kids shook the adults hands. Everyone was celebrating as the exited the school. "We're going to this school in a few years!" Hermione cheered. "The school looks fun. I've never used a pen before. It's much quicker than ink and a quill." Susan said.

They all went back home and enjoyed their time off.

 _ **Ok next chapter is the Hogwarts letter and Dumbledore's reaction.**_

 _ **The harem is the following:**_

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **Susan**_

 _ **Tonks**_

 _ **Fleur**_

 _ **Luna**_

 _ **Gabrielle**_

 _ **Others added as I go.**_


End file.
